Neh, Sasukekun
by chidoriamane
Summary: Naruto sneaks in to Sakura's room. he finds a crumpled letter addressed to Sasuke. since he's going on a mission to capture the bastard, he might as well give it to him. Saku Sasu


Neh, Sasuke-kun

Neh, Sasuke-kun

-Chidori Amane-

Hi yah guys! This is my first try of writing and posting a SakuSasu fic. (So, be warned to those who don't like the couple.) Be kind enough to read the whole thing and tell me how good or bad I am. I'm not sure if this is a one shot or not. Hehe.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto Shippuuden. Che

* * *

"_S-sasuke,"_ he thought as he saw his former team mate on top of the valley. The aforementioned guy with dull black eyes looked below where three people wearing Leaf forehead protectors stared at him in disbelief.

All of a sudden, he attacked. More stealth than a cheetah. Faster than the wind. He was quickly in front of his so-called best friend, Naruto, and about to stab him with his sharp sword, Kusanagi.

1

2

3

Clang!!

It was countered by a kunai, courtesy of his look alike, Sai. Soon, the two engaged in a blurring fight. However, Sai was no match of the once prodigy of Konoha. With one swift move, Sasuke Uchiha sent him crushing to the ground. He then turned his attention to his former team mate. Naruto seemed to get over his shock from seeing Sasuke and getting attacked by the same person. He's ready to fight him, and eventually, get his ass back to Konoha.

"Oi Sasuke-teme! Stop fighting us! We're here to get you back! No more resistance will yah?!" Naruto tried but the Uchiha was unfazed. Sasuke drew his katana, signaling that he didn't care and if there's one thing he cared, and that was to eliminate him if he got in his way.

"Shit!" he cursed under his breath before positioning himself in a fighting stance. "Oh yeah! I should give this before I lost it." Naruto thought while rummaging his orange jacket. "Now, where is it?"

"Naruto," Captain Yamato called. "What are you doing?"

"Just wait a sec! I'm just looking for something!" As if on cue, he felt the crumpled paper. "Got it!" he absentmindedly yelled.

"Stupid as ever, dope," Sasuke muttered. "Does this guy ever change?"

"Wow! The teme spoke at last! Unfortunatel, it came out as an insult!" Naruto shot abck then threw the paper at him. "Catch it!"

Sasuke did catch it. "That's from Sakura-chan! Keep it! As you can see, she's not here. By the way, I just stole it from her." Then he gave a sheepish laugh but abruptly stopped when he noticed him about to trash the paper away. "Oi! Don't even think of throwing that away! That piece of paper might become helpful to you someday. Well, whatever is in that thing anyway."

Sasuke sighed. _"He's never gonna change. Loud as ever."_ Then smirked. "If I keep it, shut your mouth till the end of fight."

"Yosh!" Naruto cried before attacking his team mate. _"Well, what could have been possibly in that paper? I should have read it when I found it…"_

* * *

Flash back

Knock

Knock

Knock

No response. _"She must still be asleep."_

Naruto silently crept into her bedroom through the window_. "Yep! She's still sleep. Ooh, she looks cute when she's peaceful."_ Blushed. _"But really scary when mad."_ Shudders.

"_There are black rings under her eyes. She must have slept late, again."_ Sighed. _"I can't wake her though. She needs rest."_

He contemplated on things he should do. _"I know! I'll leave her note that Captain Yamato, Sai and I will be on a mission to return Sasuke-teme! Yeah! And they think I'm stupid. Bleh."_

He proceeded towards her study table and looked for a paper and pen. Suddenly, a crumpled one caught his attention. Curious, he took the paper and flattened it. _"Shit! It's for the bastard!"_

Without a second thought, he hid the paper inside his jacket.

He leaved her room with a promise to keep. _"I'll bring him back, Sakura-chan."_

* * *

Clang!

Break!

Roar!

Wooosh!

Sigh!

Tick!

Chidori!

Rasengan!

Boom!

"They're gone!" Naruto yelled as he frantically searched for his enemy, Sasuke Uchiha. "Shit! Teme! Get your ass back here! We're not done yet!" he howled on top of his lungs.

"Shut it, Naruto" Sai snarled. "Can't you see that we're outmatched?"

"Outmatched?! I could have kicked his sorry ass if he didn't runaway!"

"Shut it you two," Captain Yamato interrupted. "We need to go back and report to Hokage-sama."

"Hmf," Naruto huffed before heading back towards Konoha, without Sasuke. _"Damn! Where did the teme go?"_

* * *

Meanwhile, Sasuke layed back on his soft mattress. Feeling tired and drowsy, he put his katana a feet away from him. suddenly, he felt a weird texture n his stomach. He touched the crumpled paper and looked at it. _"Should I read this?"_

Shrugging off, he began to smoothen the paper and read it.

_Neh, Sasuke-kun. I know you're out there, somewhere. I can feel it in my heart. You're still alive but far from my side. Yet that's ok! At least, you're safe and fine. Right? I hope so, but a part of me wants to think otherwise. Of course you know why! You leaved me on a bench after breaking my heart!_

_Nonetheless, I moved on. Somehow._

_Fine. I didn't, couldn't, can't. and I'm afraid, I won't! heck! How long have you been gone?! Two and a half frigging years?! That's a long time and yet, I can't even forget you. I really am weak. Because of my emotions, huh?_

_By the way, I'm under the tutelage of Tsunade-sama, the 5__th__ Hokage, one of the sannins, a well-known medic. She's very kind to accept me as her apprentice that's why I did and still do my best to make her proud. Heck! There's even a rumor that I surpassed her already! But I know damn well the truth. I didn't. At least, not yet. She has one thing that I lack though. And please, it's not the bust size! I'm referring to, EXPERIENCE. She has a lot of them. Kakashi-sensei (former) said that I also got her monstrous strength! You don't believe me, do you? Well, I guess I just have to give you my favorite recipe. An infused chakra punsh. So if ever you go back, expect one or two!_

_Do you want to know something about Team 7? Well, when you left…we separated. How I __**wanted**__ to hate you back then and now! How I __**wanted**__ to blame you for everything! But I couldn't, can't._

_Naruto, the dobe, ramen lover, soon-to-be Hokage, kyuubi container, went off with Jiraiya-sama aka ero-sennin. I have to tell you, he has grown strong and matured. Sometimes, I __**like**__ to think that he's more good-looking and powerful than you. But no matter what, you're still the best for me. You know what, you're annoying._

_As for our sensei, Kakashi, silver-haired guy, the copy-nin, Icha Icha Paradise lover, is an ANBU member again. Captain, to be exact. He's still the same. I heard from the others that he's still tardy. I guess old habits die hard, neh? Kidding aside, he's disaapointed. To you, and to __**himself**__. Wonder why? 'cause he thinks that he's done little to protect you from becoming what you are right now. Well, what are you now anyway? Are you still the same genin I met and adored before? Nevertheless, he's sill hoping Sasuke-kun. That his prodigy will come back. You will, won't you?_

_This is the fun part! We have a sort of replacement. Sai, the pale jerk, good artist, loner type. He looks a BIT like you. Raven hair, dark orbs, lone wolf. But he smiles! Fake ones though. Hmf, I still don't like him. He's the only living shit (in Konoha) who calls me 'Ugly'! Damn, and he refers Ino (the blonde hair who has also crush on you, in case you forgo.) as 'Beautiful'?! I prefer you calling me 'annoying' since I'm the only girl you talk to, or more likely, insult. But you know what Sasuke-kun, Sai may be your replacement in Team 7, still, you're the only Sasuke, my former team mate, friend, crush, love, in my heart. Are you blushing? Heck, who am I kidding?_

_It's the first night of May, and it's raining. Hard. Just like the rain drops, my tears are freely flowing. How I hope you're feeling remorse right now. For causing me so much pain and misery. For breaking my heart._

_Forgive and forget. Easier said than done. Fuck! (Yeah, I curse a LOT!) That's the dumbest thing I've ever read and heard. Fine, I __**can**__ forgive you. But please, don't expect me to forget you! 'cause there's no way in seven hells I can do that! But I really want to. At least I tried, and failed. Many times._

_Damn! I hate crying! You know why?! 'cause tears make me remember you! And your memories pain my heart. Do you know that what you did to me is equivalent to death? Yes, I'm dead. Not literally, but rather, emotionally. Heck! I even get traumatize to fall in love again! I have a phobia of loosing the one I'll love. So, that's maybe one of the undefined reasons why I still love you._

_Right now, I'm wondering. Why in the world am I writing this? Huh? Why? Because of the damn rain. It makes me emo all of a sudden. Don't worry, I'm not hoping you'll read this. Then you realize that you love me too. Then you go back to Konoha, your __**true**__ home. Then apologize to me. Then proclaim your undying love to none other than me. Then ask me to marry you. And at last, resurrect your clan. Duh! I'm not hoping, expecting, wishing, thinking, praying that you'll do those things._

_But, can you do me a favor? When you return, don't leave ever again. Don't leave Konoha. don't leave your friends and family behind. Are you expecting to read 'Don't leave ME'? Well guess what, I will not put a thing like that. 'cause this letter means… farewell._

_I love you, Sasuke-kun. Please, believe me._

_Cherry blossom Of Konoha_

_Sakura Haruno_

_PS: it's not a suicidal note._

* * *

Out of the blue, his body shook. His heart ached with so much pain. And sleeping became more tempting as a certain pink-haired girl would hunt him in his dream.

"_I love you too, Sakura. I'm sorry."_

-end-

* * *

So, how is that for a beginner? Please tell me how you find it!!

Review!

Review!

BTW, I have another letter from Sakura. I just don't know when to post it. Hehe… it's like a sequel to this one. So, once again, REVIEW!! Thanks for those who read and will review.


End file.
